


Neko

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Cats are the kind of pets that is easy to care of and relatively low-maintenance. Once you’re familiar with the basics of feeding, litter boxes, grooming, general health, and safety, all you have to do is love and enjoy your cat.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

The cool winter's wind chilled the back of Jiwon’s neck as he walked down the long and narrow straight of the road.

It was one of those days with blue sky and the sun is shining, however the chill of the wind was made for an unbearable draught.

Jiwon was on his way seeking a lake in which he had been told was beautiful beyond all measures.

According to his map he should've be nearing the final corner at which he should finally see what he had walked 15 kilometres for, the lake.

“Goodness, I’m tired as shit” he mumbled

As Jiwon came closer he managed to try and sneak a peek of the lake through the mangle of bush and gum trees either side of him down the rocky gravel road.

He finally got to the corner, this was it!

“Finally!” He said

As soon as he turned to the corner, he would see the lake.

Jiwon stopped for a moment to imagine what it would look like, he has no imagination so it was almost impossible for him to pretend what it was like.

He took the steps that got him around the corner.

Then suddenly Jiwon was hit by it. It was like a whole new world opened up for him, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

The mysterious lake!

This was it!

It is true!

Some folks said if you have reached the Mysterious Lake, you can make three wishes and it will all come true.

The shrubs and gums either side of, disappeared and moved into an opening of the most beautiful grass imaginable with only a few of the most delicate trees around.

Jiwon walked in further to where the lake was. As he did, he was reminded at how cold it still was so he zipped his leather jacket up all the way to the top and folded his collar over his neck.

“What is this place? Why is it so cold?” he mumbled as he looked at the surface of the lake, the wind was whipping lightly over it causing the lake to have ripples.

Its color was deep tropical blue, the kind of ocean blue you see in brochures of Hawaii.

The color went from the edges all the way to the centre of the lake. Jiwon decided to sit down on the decadent grass for a while to admire the view.

“It’s really beautiful”

He noticed that there where fragile looking trees around the edges of the lake, everything looked all too sacred.

As time went by Jiwon realized one peculiar thing.

This lake and its surroundings had no wildlife.

He hadn't heard a bird chirped at all, it was strange but none the less it made the surroundings very quiet.

It was as if the lake had its own personality.

It was a person in itself, full of many different levels.

You could sit and look all day at it.

A soft rustling of leaves accompanied by the “snicker-snack” of a twig startled Jiwon.

He looked around but he can’t see anyone.

“Perhaps a rabbit” he said as he stood up, removing the leaves and dirt on his pants

Jiwon took off his jacket and shirt, he was about to swim to this beautiful and majestic lake, when he heard a “meow”

“WHAT IS THAT? WHO IS IT?” in a matter of seconds Jiwon put his clothes back on and started to run.

RUN

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT”

Run as fast as he can

“You scared him!” said Chanwoo The Birman Cat, long-haired, color-pointed cat distinguished by a silky coat, blue eyes, and contrasting white socks on each paw.

“No! I did not!” Junhoe replied, “I’m just trying to warn him!”

Chanwoo just rolled his eyes and walked away “Whatever!”

Jiwon’s legs were at the point of feeling jelly inside like someone had sucked the blood out of them and they were just walking on instinct.

“Glad you’re home!”

“Jinhwan!”

“Hi ~” Jinhwan winks at him flirtatiously.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m on a mission.”

“Mission?”

Jinhwan put his arms around Jiwon’s neck “Yes, your dad asked me to get you back to the States, so I am here. Did you miss me?”

Jiwon step back and remove his hands “Jinhwan, we already talked about this. And I already explained it to them that I am not coming back until next year” he said as he searched through his pocket for his apartment keys.

“Then, I’ll stay here with you until next year.” Jinhwan put his arms around Jiwon.

Junhoe and Chanwoo decide to go back to their clowder hide out.

“Junhoe! Where have you been?” said Yunhyeong, Junhoe’s cat guardian. The Devon Rex, slender body, wavy coat, and large ears.

Yunhyeong is taking care of Junhoe for about 2 years now.

“I – just took a stroll?” Junhoe nervously replied

“Liar!” a loud meow caused Junhoe and Yunheong to step back

The Majesty is here, their leader. The Alpha Cat, Hanbin.

The Main Coon, the eldest and one of the largest in their Clowder.

It has a distinctive physical appearance and valuable hunting skills. Large and in charge, indeed.

“Hanbin, I am telling the truth!”

“No, You’re not. I saw you!”

“Hanbin, just let this slide. I will talk to him.” Yunhyeong begs for mercy

Hanbin sighs “You better, Or I will kick him out of the Clowder!” and walks out

Junhoe pouts and said “You cannot do that! Mom will definitely bite your ears and spank you!”

“Ssssh! Junhoe! Shut up now, will you?”

“But Yunhyeong … “

Junhoe will be the next Alpha within their Clowder.

The Ragdoll, majestic and alluring.

Large, laid-back and semi longhaired cat with captivating deep blue eyes.

But he’s more interested in humans than some breed of cats.

Junhoe, Hanbin and their clowder belongs to a rare species of high-breed cats.

They can transform into a human form, whenever they want to.

But only a few hours or their bodies will be weak and a possibility to lost the one of their nine lives.

“I want to be his pet Yunhyeong,”

“WHAT?? ARE YOU INSANE?? Junhoe, you’re just a 2 years old cat! You cannot roam around!”

Junhoe rises up, stretch here and there “I knoooww~ but I really want it!”

Yunhyeong took a deep sigh “Junhoe, you know what will happen to you if your brother find this out right?”

Junhoe look at him and gave a sweet slow blink “I know he can’t do that”

Junhoe decided to leave the Clowder at dawn, he must find Jiwon’s house.

He must find it.

No matter what happen.

Two days had passed but still no Jiwon around.

He searched and walk through the sunny and rainy day.

He’s tired, dirty and hungry.

Where the hell is Jiwon?


	2. Chapter 2

Jiwon was walking at the sidewalk when he heard a weak cry “meow meow”

He stopped and listened. The cry came again: “Meow, meow.” He looked into the drain. And then there it is. 

A kitten, thin, gray with dirt, and very wet, looked up beseechingly at him. Jiwon reached down into the deep drain, picked the kitten up, and set it on the boards that covered half the drain. It just stood there, looking very forlorn. “Poor little Kitty,” said Jiwon, “come, I’ll take you home with me.”

He fed it and then cleaned it.

After the panicked meows and cries, scratch here and there. Jiwon was surprised when he found out that the kitten was white as snow. 

Jiwon gasped and said “Wow, you’re beautiful” 

His eyes were blue. Like an ocean.

The Ragdoll gazes up at Jiwon with beautiful baby blue eyes, a slow blink here, a slow blink there. A little nudging here, a little over there. And here you go! 

Jiwon finally decided to keep the kitten, “I will name you, Neko! Since you’re boy, Neko is okay right?”

‘God. Is there anything I can do about it? Fine. Neko it is.’

Since Junhoe came, he loves to accompany Jiwon wherever Jiwon goes. 

Junhoe will follow him even when Jiwon is in his own bedroom with doors closed, the yelling sound would not stop until Jiwon will let him come in. 

“Alright Alright Mr. Clingy, I will open the door now!” 

‘oh thank goodness Kim Jiwon it’s been a decade! For fuck sake!’

Then, Junhoe learned that he can gain what he wants with his beautiful sound.

In the early morning, Junhoe yells to ask Jiwon to hug and feed him. 

Jiwon brings Junhoe everywhere.

He bought a small bag and put Junhoe there.

He even brought Junhoe inside the train.

At night, when Jiwon walked from his bedroom to the bathroom, something soft suddenly holds his leg and starts a chasing race with him. 

And when Jiwon is studying, Junhoe would jump up and set on Jiwon’s books and catch his pen so he could only stop and play with him.

Junhoe would wake Jiwon up in the morning, a couple of minutes before his alarm clock would sound off, by licking his face. 

Jiwon giggled “aaaaah! Neko, I told you, you’re not a dog!”

Junhoe walks with pride and grace, performing a dance of disdain as he slowly lifts and lowers each paw with the delicacy of a ballet dancer. His pride, however, does not extend to his appearance, for he spends most of his time indoors watching television and growing fat.

With this, Jiwon decided to jog with him. But sometimes Junhoe is acting like he’s asleep so Jiwon will not be able to pick him up.

Junhoe was sprawled out on the dining table with rays of warm sunlight striped across his white shiny coat

‘Aaah, what a relaxing day’ he mumbles

He was about to take a nap again when he heard a noise “Jiwon! Jiwoooooon! Where are you?” Jinhwan said as he was looking for Jiwon who went out for a jog 

Junhoe gazes up at the noisy human and hiss ‘WHAT THE!’

Jinhwan just looked at him and said “Filthy Cat, what are you doing here? Get out! Get Out!”

Junhoe refused to be touch by Jinhwan, so he scratched the human with his right paw 'meeeoooooooooooooow! NOOOO! Don’t touch me! '

“OUCHHH!” Jinhwan screams, his face turns red and gritted his teeth “you brat! You’re a dead meat!”

Junhoe run!

“What the fuck get back here!”

The two spent the whole five minutes chasing and running from each other

Unluckily Junhoe got kicked by Jinhwan causing him to fell on the front door 

“NEKO!” 

Jinhwan freezed out from where he stand “Jiwoon ….”

“Jinhwan what have you done to him?” Jiwon said while carefully picking Junhoe up

“He scratched me first! Look at my hands!”

“He’s just a cat! Leave the fucking kitty alone!” 

Jiwon lay him down on his bed and put some warm compress to Junhoe’s stomach

Junhoe slightly opened his left eye ‘is the witch is gone? Oh god my body hurts’

And after a minute he fell asleep.

Junhoe woke up and searches for Jiwon 'Ooh, there he is. My human pillow' He hunched over with Jiwon’s face in his paws. 

Jump! 

Jiwon notices him for the first time when he join him on the couch, and gives Junhoe a pat. 

It’s not good enough. 

Jiwon needs to stretch out so Junhoe can rest on his chest.

Junhoe sniffed his face—“can’t ignore me now!” 

“Neko, let’s take a nap. Don’t be naughty”

'Uh – fine fine fine' Junhoe purred, closed his eyes and rested his paws on Jiwon’s lap. 

Jiwon scratches his head.

When Jiwon moves to his neck, Junhoe snuggle into his belly.

‘ purrrrrr it’s so warm ‘

Because of the comfort and contentment, Junhoe didn’t knew he was slowly transforming into human. 

Little by little, Jiwon’s body becoming sore.

Neko is that heavy? He opened his eyes and decided to take Neko to the other side of the couch.

Wait

Why there is no fur?

Why it is smooth?

It’s ……

Jiwon jumped out and he almost punch Junhoe “AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

A beautiful boy, with his blond hair and blue eyes …. It looks like Ne – “NEKO?”

WAIT WHAT?

‘I thought he was just shocked because of the dream or something’

Junhoe look around and notice how Jiwon looked at him,

Confused

Scared

Shocked… What else?

“WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSIDE MY HOUSE?”

Junhoe sat at the couch to calm things down, “Jiwon, I’m your cat”

“WHAT THE FUCK MY CAT IS A … CAT!? NOT A HUMAN?”

“But Jiwon, I am your cat. I am Neko”

There has been a loooooooooooooooooooong moment of silence.

Jiwonis just staring at Junhoe

He can’t understand.

These things are too much too handle.

What should Jiwon do? He didn’t know. He can’t think straight. He can’t think properly.

So he sat down, and slowly lay down on the couch while looking at the pouty Junhoe.

“I – I will get back to sleep. I hope this is just a dream”

Junhoe crossed his arms and said, “Do you really think this is just a dream? Okay fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hours had passed and Jiwon was still asleep.

The super bored Junhoe went outside to look for some ‘fun’ when he heard Jiwon, “NEKO!”

‘oh meow god, what is his problem this time?’ the sulky Junhoe went back inside the house and sat infront of Jiwon, he meows ‘what human?’ and roll his eyes

“Neko, are you hungry? You want some food? Or you want to drink?”

No please, with this Jiwon’s kind of voice sweet and thoughtful plus he’s stroking Junhoe’s back.

No. Don’t get swayed. No.

‘Meooooow~’ Junhoe made a long-irritated sound and walks out from Jiwon

“Awww, Neko.. What did I do? Did I do something bad? Why are you sulking like this?”

The cat just ignored Jiwon and closed his eyes… ‘Whatever!’

Jiwon tilted his head, is that really a dream or not?

He doesn’t know. The important thing is, Neko is in a cat form again.

For days, Junhoe just eat and sleep and sleep and eat.

Yes, that is a (normal) cat routine.

But not with Junhoe.

His normal routine was eat, play with Jiwon, follows Jiwon everywhere, sleep with Jiwon, Jiwon, Jiwon, Jiwon.

“Neko” a low raspy voice wakes Junhoe up

He slowly opens his eyes and saw Jiwon standing infront of the table where he sleeps

“I’m sorry, can you – can you – okay. I am sorry, okay? Maybe I got flustered in an over reacting way? I don’t know”

Junhoe looks up to his eyes and stretches – yawns, licks his paws and clean his face.

And sat infront of Jiwon.

Okay, the Ragdoll is ready.

Speak human.

Jiwon looks at his deep blue eyes “Neko, please explain to me everything. I – guess, I – I’m ready to see your human form again”

Junhoe softly meows, he jumps down and position himself to transform but –

“JIWOOOOOOOOOOON-aaaah! Where are you? I’m here! I brought some food!!!”

Jinhwan.

‘that bitch’ said Junhoe

“What the? The filthy cat still here?”

‘WHAT? Exmeows me!??’

“Jinhwan, what are you doing here?”

Jinhwan flashed a sweet smile and hugged Jiwon “It’s because I missed you!”

“Ahhhh stop it!”

“Aiiish ~ I just brought you some food! That is from your mother you ungrateful – and Jiwon can you please remove the cat here? It’s annoying and looks like he’s dirty or something”

Jiwon crossed his arms and sighs “Jinhwan, I told you that I’m keeping him and he just took a bath yesterday! What are you talking about?”

Jinhwan just laugh and said “Fine Fine, I’ll leave now” and when he finally left the house, Jiwon looks for Junhoe who is hiding from the annoying bitch

He went to the living room but Junhoe is not there.

He went to the kitchen but the cat is not there too.

“Neko! Nekoooo! Where are you?”

“I – I’m here” Junhoe softly replied

Jiwon was stunned from what he heard.

Is – is that Neko? Did he transformed already?

He followed the voice and saw the light from his bedroom.

“Ne –“ Jiwon froze from where he’s standing.

His eyes are wide and gasped in surprise.

It’s his cat.

His Ragdoll.

Junhoe was sitting on his chair, so beautiful with his porcelain skin, soft blonde hair, his deep blue eyes and long white fury tail.

He’s looking intensely at Jiwon.

“Neko”

“My name is Junhoe, by the way” Junhoe replied in a whispery voice

“Oh – Junhoe”

“But you can still call me Neko, It’s up to you since you’re my master” Junhoe looks away, he didn’t know why he is this nervous. Maybe he’s afraid that Jiwon will kick him out of the house or maybe Jiwon can’t understand him at all.

Jiwon clears his throat and said “Oh – okay … You’ll catch a cold if you stay like that”

“Oh – I forgot”

He was naked. Damn.

Jiwon opens his closet, pulled out some blanket and hand it out to Junhoe

“Thank you”

“You’re welcome”

"I have something to say Jiwon"

"What is it?"

"I chose you"

Jiwon blinks his eyes "You what? I don't understand"

"Cat's tend to chose who will their master, so I chose you. It's not a coincidence that you found me"

A letter O formed in Jiwon's lips "Oh -"

There was a long silence before Junhoe look at Jiwon again, “Jiwon, I – I have to go back to my original form now.”

“oh – Why? Suddenly?”

“I have to, I can’t stay like this in a whole day, I - I will die and lose one of my nine lives” Junhoe explained, he's still looking at the floor. Not at Jiwon.

Junhoe doesn’t know why he’s this afraid to look at Jiwon’s eyes.

Maybe he’s afraid, he’s afraid. He doesn’t know why.

“Oh – Alright. Right. You should go back now, transform whenever you want. It’s okay to me”

There’s a little smile that formed onto Junhoe’s pink lips, “Thank you”

Before Junhoe walks out from the bed room, he looked at Jiwon one more time.

Jiwon was still stunned but managed to smile sweetly to Junhoe, he smiled maybe because he wants to give Junhoe an assurance that it’s okay for him. He still accepts Junhoe even if he’s not an ordinary cat.

After a few minutes, Jiwon went out from his bed room and looked for Ju – Neko …

There is his cat again.

His Ragdoll.

Looking so majestic with his white fur and deep blue eyes.

“you hungry? Come on let’s get something to eat” Jiwon said and proceeds to the kitchen to feed Neko

The two spents the days, weeks and months like this, Human form – cat form, whatever Junhoe wants Jiwon still accepts and cuddle him.

Junhoe unconsciously turning into his human form whenever he feels so contented and happy with Jiwon.

Little by little, Jiwon is not even surprised to see Junhoe whatever form he is.

He still brings Junhoe whenever he can, as long as Junhoe stays in his cat form.

Jiwon will bring him.

Their friendship grew more and more each day.

They spent the whole weekend with Junhoe as human most of the time.

Having picnic in the public park, went to a café together.

They even went to the cinema to watch a movie together.

Jiwon doesn’t know why every time he gets to interact with Junhoe, he gets extreme butterflies.

Oh no.

This might be wrong in so many ways.

No no no heart, don’t do this.

Jiwon tried to enjoy every single moment with Junhoe, because he will never know how many moments he’s gonna get after this.

Jiwon tried so hard.

But damn “why is he so beautiful no matter in what form he is?”

It’s a wonderful feeling but Jiwon hates it. It’s overwhelming in a good way.

Jiwon can’t help but admire Junhoe.

He’s really beautiful

Jiwon still feels uncomfortable near Junhoe in a human form and talking to him because he feels so dorky and awkward. Junhoe is basically endlessly laughing at his lame jokes that for some reason he finds hilarious in the moment and Jiwon feels like he’s making it too obvious that he likes Junhoe or Neko or whatever his name is.

It’s just awkward and uncontrollable. You know? You know what Jiwon feels?

He wants to be near with Junhoe yet he’s nervous or anxious these days.

Oh god. Please. Don’t do this.

Junhoe on the other hand feels safe around Jiwon.

Yes! Jiwon is his master.

But it feels like there’s more.

More.

It’s like a fire burning inside his stomach.

Or maybe he’s just hungry don’t you think?

Jiwon is like a safe place for Junhoe.

A place where Junhoe can transform anytime he want to.

He can be the annoying spoiled cat.

He can be the majestic and beautiful human as he is.

A place where he can dance awkwardly, sing badly, and make dumb jokes but Jiwon would just run over to kiss his forehead and join him.

Could this be love?

Love?

Love, what is that?

For Jiwon, it is when he lies next to Junhoe and brush his hair falling on his face, he come to the realization that he’s in that moment, smitten.

For Junhoe, it is weakness and vulnerability and telling what couldn't be told.

It could be a knock on the door, and speeding your heart out, just to greet him.

It could be a glance of acceptance, the murmured longings of the wishes of each other’s heart, or a meal shared together after a long day being not together.

Falling in love is sneaky. Suddenly, you have what the whole world wants.

It is like having the world in your arms and still feeling that you never have everything you want.

It's scary.

What if what you love, doesn't want you back?

It's sometimes possessive.

Irrational.

And a thousand maddening senses and sensations, all at once.

It is to dream and want and be restless and craving and anxious

It's tough to sleep because Jiwon is thinking about Junhoe as a human

It's tough to work, because even if he’s not with Junhoe, he constantly embraces the desire for being together

It's like a need and want.

Could this be love?

Be careful Junhoe, falling in love is a five million secret sensations, none wise, that drives you wild.

It might be scary-exciting like a thunderstorm or sticky and overbearing like the feeling after a humid rain shower.

One night, Jiwon can’t sleep.

“Damn, it’s already 1’oclock in the morning” he tosses around bed wrapped in a sheet feeling a crashing, crushing wave of emotion.

While Junhoe is in his cat form, lying on his favorite kitchen counter, he hears Jiwon settling beside him “Jun – Neko~”

Junhoe’s ears twitch and his tails moves slowly from left to right

Jiwon cleared his throat and said “ Neko, do you think, falling in love with - with you is possible?”


	4. Chapter 4

Junhoe immediately opened his eyes ‘You what?!’, jumps off the counter and transforms into a human

Jiwon widened his eyes from the sight of the naked Junhoe infront of him

“I – I’ll get you some blanket” said Jiwon as he looked away and walked towards his bedroom

“WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE JIWON? Jinhwan’s face is dark red, the vein in the middle of his forehead starts to throb and his jaw starts to clench

Junhoe and Jiwon freezed out from where they were standing, Jiwon managed to wrap Junhoe with a blanket and said “Jinhwan, I can explain”

“WHAT THE FUCK JIWON YOU SUPPOSE TO WORK NOT TO FUCK AROUND??”

“I’m not fucking around Jinhwan, stop yelling at me like my mother! We’re just friends!!”

Jinhwan gasped “And your point? I’m asking you what is happening here? Who the fuck is he? And Why is he naked??”

Jiwon took a deep sigh and “You can leave now Jinhwan, I don’t have to explain it to you”

“FINE! I’ll leave. But don’t forget you supposed to leave this place in less than a month! Stop fooling around!!!”

Jinhwan walks out slamming the door close

“Aaa – are you leaving, Jiwonie? Said Junhoe in a low soft voice

Jiwon looks at him noticing a tears rolling down onto his face, Jiwon gently wipes it off with his right thumb

He smiled and said “I’m not leaving you, I – I will leave with you. So, don’t worry. Okay?”

Junhoe hissed “That’s impossible!!!” then transforms into a cat form and run fast as he could, crying.

Away from Jiwon

Away from the disappointment.

“Junhoe! Neko!!! WAIT!”

Junhoe run and run and run until he reached their clowder hideout, “Junhoe!” says Yunhyeong “What happened? Why are you crying?” 

Junhoe didn’t say anything, he just hugged Yunhyeong and cry and cry

As Junhoe’s protector, it was painful for Yunhyeong to see Junhoe like this. All he could do was embrace Junhoe and let the torrent of his tears to soak through his fur.

Yunhyeong could feel Junhoe’s clenched fists, not knowing whether to be mad or to give up hope all together. Yunhyeong could hear is Junhoe’s silent screaming, suffocating with each breath he took holding onto his pride.

All Yunhyeong could do is to ran his fingers through Junhoe’s fur, time and time again, in an attempt to calm the silent war within his heart and mind

“Hanbin” Yunhyeong whispers softly

“Now, he’s here. With such pain in his heart.”

Junhoe let go from Yunhyeong and tries to act like it was nothing.

“Hyung –“

Hanbin hissed and tried to scratch Junhoe “Don’t call me that! You lost your hyung when you decided to leave this clowder!”

Junhoe cries “Hyung I’m sorry, please forgive me”

But Hanbin as their leader tries to harden his heart and ignored Junhoe’s cry

“Junhoe, let him be. We all know he can’t resist you. Your brother loves you”

When Junhoe calmed down, Yunhyeong brought some water for him to drink

“Thank you, hyung”

Yunhyeong smiled and sat beside his bed “May I know what happen?”

“He’s leaving me”

Yunhyeong gasped “How could he?” How did you find out?”

“I heard it from the other human”

“Oh Junhoe, I’m so sorry my dear”

“It’s okay, atleast now I can accompany you in guarding the lake again”

“Oh. Speaking of the lake, I think it’s planning to ask for a sac- “

“JUNHOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE”

Junhoe and Yunhyeong turns around to see what is the reason why Chanwoo is panicking

“Hold your paws, you might scratch us. What do want?” Yunhyeong calmly asked him

“The human!”

“What human?”

“The – The – the – Junhoe’s master”

Junhoe stood up and his ears are all straight up “What happened to Jiwon?”

“He’s in the lake!!!!”

“WHAT? WHY IS HE IN THERE?”

“OH NO JUNHOE LET’S GO”

Jiwon tries to look for Junhoe but he found himself approaching the lake once again,

“Ahh, I’m here once again. The lake looks like Junhoe, Beautiful”

Jiwon spend a minute or two staring at the mysterious lake, he really wants to know why there are no animals or people at the lake.

He decided it was time to enter the lake, take the plunge and go for a swim.

It was cold and Jiwon was having second thoughts but he would regret it later if he didn't at least step into the lake.

So, he took most of his clothes of ready to enter the lake, Jiwon could feel the blistering cold wind against his chest it was unbearably cold. he quickly rushed into the lake, first with his feet to test the water.

Jiwon realize how warm and pleasurable it was compared to the outside. So, he decided to move further into the lake to shelter himself from the cold, eventually his whole body was submerged in water.

“I wish I could bring Junhoe here” he mumbled as he could feel the relatively warm wetness press against the pores of his skin.

It was amazing, it was true that this lake was the best thing he had ever experienced.

Jiwon wanted to stay with it forever.

“JIWONNNNNN NOOOOO!”

Jiwon turned around to see Junhoe, why the hell is he panicking?

“JIWON GET BACK HERE!”

“Junhoe! Oh – wait I’ll come to you” said Jiwon as he swam towards Junhoe but the wind started to pick up, the whipping ripples of the lake turned into waves, there was an eerie feeling about what was happening.

“Jiwwooooooooooooooooooooooon NOOOOOOOOOOO!”

Junhoe is yelling, screaming … He doesn’t know what to do.

Suddenly out of nowhere the clouds mustered about in the blue sky.

Dark grey clouds that looked like it was becoming night.

Then came the clapping thunder, torrential rain and the spectacular lightning all at once.

It came down so heavy Junhoe and Jiwon couldn't see anything.

All of the beauty has been destroyed.

Junhoe gulped down and decided to save his master, no. The love of his life.

“Junhoe, don’t go here! I can do this!”

But Junhoe didn’t listen, he started to swim towards Jiwon’s location.

Junhoe looked down to see the lake becoming all brown and murky.

It was unbelievable.

“I got you” Junhoe reached his arms and hold Jiwon’s hands

They both tried to swim as fast as they could.

They were rushing to get out of the lake, Junhoe’s arms moving frantically.

But the weather turned nastier and the wind started howling like a wolf.

Junhoe was beyond scared now.

The lake is asking for an offer, a sacrifice “Take me” Junhoe whispered quietly as he was looking at Jiwon who’s already out of the water

“Junhoe! Swim faster!”

Junhoe was trying to leave, trying to get out of the lake, to go to Jiwon.

But something was pulling him back, something large, green and slimy.

It was huge, not of human form but it was alive.

It was like vicious seaweed pulling Junhoe away.

“JUNHOEEEEEEEEE nOOOOOOO!!!!!”

The sound of Jiwon’s scream echoed loudly over the forest but there wasn't a person in sight to help.

Junhoe was getting pulled further and further down until he couldn't breathe.

He was drowning in this beautiful lake that Jiwon admires so much.

Junhoe took his final gasp for air as he was pulled into the lake.

“See you soon, Jiwon”

Choking in the water Junhoe finally ran out of breath, he was going to die.

Before Junhoe’s eyes closed forever he took one final look down into the bottom on the lake.

He saw things so gross and unnatural, evil things that you could only dream of.

Junhoe was taken away by this monster, drowning in the lake that at first looked like a diamond but what now looked like mud.

“NOOOOOO! Junhoe!!!!!!” Jiwon is crying like crazy, he doesn’t know what to do.

His eyes are foggy from the tears, he can’t see anything clearly.

“WHAT HAPPENED! Where is Junhoe?”


	5. Chapter 5

Since that day, Jiwon felt nothing.

The reality was too shocking to be true.

His heart turned into lead, and sank slowly inside him.

Like a rock, in the deepest ends of the ocean.

Descending into the deep cold bottom and watching the warm sunlight evaporating away from his reach.

It feels different without Junhoe around.

The color seems to drain out of everything.

It’s like watching a movie filled with dark blue and grey colors, when the last time you watched it, it was made of vibrant reds and bright yellows.

But now, it’s all gray…

It was as if reality had slapped Jiwon in the face. Hard.

It’s weird.

It’s confusing and twisted and tiring.

Jiwon often feels the weighs on his mind and it's heavy - the strain of it can make him physically sick.

He didn’t leave the city the time he's supposed to.

He stayed in his house, hoping for Junhoe to comeback.

Can Junhoe can come back now? It’s getting cold at night.

Jiwon still find his way to return in the mysterious lake

He’s still hoping and wishing and praying that one day he will be able to see Junhoe once again.

He sat near the lake, whole day.

Staring blankly at the calm water.

“Why did you do that. Why him?” he mumbled in his low raspy voice, his eyes were sore from holding back the tears uncontrollably accumulating inside his head.

Jiwon realized that there was no point in any attempt to overturn the situation. It had happened and he was hopeless.

He has lost something dear to him, his love and he knows he can never get it back, like there is no hope... something beautiful and good in his life is now gone and Jiwon was left alone in the dark. It would be like going from a state of happiness and feeling at home and peace to going into total darkness and confusion where you don't know anything and nothing makes sense and everything is unfamiliar... loss.

“Jiwon?” a soft voice greeted Jiwon

A human cat –

Oh - but not … Junhoe

Who is he?

“Who – who are you?” said Jiwon

“Yunhyeong. Devon Rex. Junhoe’s Guardian.” Yunhyeong replied and sat beside Jiwon

“Junhoe’s – Guardian …”

“Yes, I saw you keep coming back here. Do you know Junhoe didn’t like that”

Jiwon’s turned his face to Yunhyeong “Is he – alive?”

“No …” Yunhyeong sighs “But do you know the story about the cat’s nine lives?”

“Please don’t make me look more miserable here Yunhyeong-shi”

“I am not. I’m just trying to help you. Like the way Junhoe likes it”

“What about the nine lives?

“When we lost one of our life, we reincarnate without forgetting anyone or anything”

Jiwon immediately stood up just like his hope “REALLY?”

“Yes! Really, now hold yourself down. Hanbin might see us. Jiwon, if you want to wait for Junhoe. Wait for him. But don’t forget to live your life. So that when Junhoe comes back, he will not be that sad. Okay?” Yunhyeong said as he walks away from Jiwon

“Thank you.”

“No. Don’t thank me, I’m doing this for him”

485 days had passed. Jiwon adopt many cats as he can.

No matter the breed. No matter the size.

As long as he can still feed them.

He will keep them.

With a hope that Junhoe might be one of that cats.

Jiwon was staring blanky at the night sky, and deeply sigh “Please come back immediately Junhoe, I’m – I’m getting anxious”

One day, he was walking down the streets when he heard some footsteps behind him.

He tilted his head and decided to take a right turn towards the convenience store

“Damn, who is that. It’s creepy”

Five minutes had passed the creepy guy was still outside of the store

“Uh – what should I do” he said as he took a deep sigh and finally step outside to check whoever the guy is.

The guy was leaning onto the light post, obviously waiting for him.

Jiwon immediately made him turn to his direction that caused the hoodie to fall off from his head

The guy wasn’t a male model that Jiwon had seen in the advertisements, but he should have been. His crescent-of-moon eyebrows were full and thick. He carried an imperious nose well and his angular cheekbones carved down towards a flinty jaw. He seemed molded from a different cast as he had an androgynous look uncommon to most people.

Lacquered and enameled by the sun, he radiated energy and brio. They were of such sharp contours, it looked as if they were sculpted and pared to perfection. His mariner-blue eyes were orb round and darted constantly, a-gleam with delight and the vigor of youth. They were soft, Irish eyes and swam with joy. They shine brightly, like two sapphires dipped in milky pools.

But when Jiwon look at his deep, passionate, mysterious mariner-blue eyes, no matter how saddened Jiwon with his reality, a sudden feeling of calmness takes over him.

He felt as if the morning sunlight has kissed his face and taken away the hopelessness that once hollowed out his heart. The aloofness, the feeling of being caged goes away at the speed of the light. Jiwon at a loss of words, but the guy reads his emotions like an open book.

But then he realized that this face was so familiar to him, so familiar the he himself forgot the cat foods he left at the store

“Junhoe”

Junhoe sweetly smiled and said “Hi ~ did I scare you?”

“No. No - You’re – here. Finally.”

“I know, I’m a bit late.”

Jiwon immediately hugs Junhoe “No, It’s okay, it’s okay baby”

“I missed you Jiwonie” Junhoe softly whispers as felt Jiwon’s hug again, he closed his eyes and smell the scent of Jiwon’s cologne

“I missed you too, let me take you home?”

Junhoe just nod in agreement and followed Jiwon to his house.

When Junhoe entered the house he immediately noticed the changes.

“I see you've adopted many cats”

Jiwon smiled “Jealous?”

“No, I just – noticed it.”

Jiwon chuckles and walks infront of Junhoe, he gently caress his face as if he’s afraid that the human-cat will leave him again.

“Yes I adopted them, because I thought one of them is you”

Junhoe gently slaps Jiwon’s chest and said “Silly you”

Jiwon fakes hurting “Ouch. Silly me for waiting and hoping for you to comeback?”

“Jiwon ~” Junhoe said as he buried his face to Jiwon’s neck

Jiwon’s hands wrapped around Junhoe’s waist “You don’t know how much I missed you”

Junhoe giggled and said “I missed you too Jiwonie”

Nestled high in his loft, Junhoe curls into a C, snuggling against Jiwon’s chilled skin, a tranquil warmth pulling their bodies together like a puzzle, the perfect fit.

Jiwon’s arm wraps up around Junhoe’s waist and Junhoe hugs it to his chest, holding on as if in fear of losing their reality. A stir in the night immediately awakens Jiwon to ensure Junhoe’s security, both physically and emotionally.

Junhoe’s body was a mysterious thing for Jiwon. From his cat ears to his fury long tail. It’s full of secret hollows and soft delectable curves. Jiwon was in heaven, warm, sweet scented heaven.

Jiwon trailed his fingers over Junhoe’s arms, his hands slowly exploring all those hidden delights. He wanted to stay like this forever. Close to Junhoe. This close to Junhoe.

His body was rock hard and pressed against Junhoe’s heat. Tangling his fingers in acres of Junhoe’s blonde silky hair. Junhoe turned to face and smiled at him out of that sinfully delicious mouth that sent Jiwon’s imagination into over drive.

“I’d like to kiss you without asking permission, but I can’t…” said Jiwon with his raspy voice, he couldn’t control the flutter within, the lump in his throat, the violent heartbeat. “I shouldn’t…” He swallowed hard as his hand slid slowly onto Junhoe’s white satin shirt, sending impulses to Junhoe’s spine as Jiwon pressed a little harder against him until their cheeks brushed. “I won’t…” Jiwon parted to look at him, “if you don’t want me to.”

“Jiwon” Junhoe said breathlessly, adrenaline rush so much of it that he nearly forgot how to breathe, eyes jumping from Jiwon’s lips to his eyes, Junhoe’s heart was like a ticking bomb, “Jiwon” he whispers

Jiwon’s hands slowly caressing Junhoe’s face, “Yes baby?”

“Kiss me”

Jiwon groaned and gave in, slowly parting Junhoe’s lips by his like an artist’s brush against his canvas, intense, smooth but contained until Junhoe’s hands, with a mind of their own, took hold of Jiwon and everything accelerated.

"Jiwon, don’t stop. I want more"

Jiwon pulled Junhoe closer to his arms, slowly removing his satin white shirt and kissed him gently.

"Tell me to stop" he said but Junhoe kissed back harder and replied “I won’t”

They made out for long time touching each other and feeling each other out.

Junhoe felt the happiness and contentment his tail pop out and slowly his tail high up in the air, little twitch here and there “I want more than this, I want you inside me. I want to feel you raw Jiwon, please”

“Junhoe, I want to make love to you” Jiwon whispers, kissed him deeply and his fingers were intimately running all over the cat boy’s body and he kissed his way down to Junhoe’s cock and devoured it, throating him and teasing the sensitive cut head, which was leaking pre cum like mad.

“Ahhh, Jiwon ~” Junhoe moaned and maneuvered himself on top of Jiwon, giggling with delight as he kissed Jiwon for ages not speaking. Junhoe’s innocent face was smiling, that gorgeous smile while he placed Jiwon’s hand on his ass. “Jiwon ~”

Jiwon smirk, fuck that smirk “You really want me to fuck you baby?”

“Y – yes, daddy. Fuck me”

Jiwon groaned and shifted Junhoe onto his back his legs up above his shoulders, and pressed his cock back into Junhoe’s hole. He started fucking slowly at first and those long slow strokes felt amazing.

“Ah Ah Ah Jiwon” Junhoe was moaning repeatedly as Jiwon started to change gear and his pace quickened until it felt like he was practically slamming Junhoe’s hole and Junhoe loved it.

“Junhoe ~ uhmm” Jiwon moaned as he pressed his sweaty body against Junhoe and started to kiss him, their tongues darting against each other, his cock being driven at a steady pace up Junhoe’s tight hole.

They changed positions, Jiwon’s cock staying in Junhoe’s hole the entire time, so they were laying on their sides, Junhoe’s leg up.

Jiwon fucked Junhoe and kissed him but was constantly asking Junhoe if he was okay.

Junhoe understand why he was a moaning, groaning mess the entire time and whenever Jiwon thrust hard or fast his moans got louder and louder. He assured Jiwon that he was fine and kept telling him.

“Fuck me, fuck me Jiwon”

“I’m going to baby, I got you”

Once again Junhoe ended up on his back, legs in the air, Jiwon ramming his hole. He could hear the slapping noise and felt it whenever he thrust into Junhoe. He started to fuck harder, and quicker, and Junhoe knew that Jiwon was going to cum soon.

“You want me to breed you baby?”

“Ye- yess, daddy,” was all Junhoe could whimper back.

“You want me to cum inside you?”

“Ah! Please fuck me, daddy!”

Then Junhoe felt it, Jiwon was cumming and it felt amazing.

He buried his cock in Junhoe, his head snapped back and his moans were so sexy. He kept thrusting his cock into him, breeding the cat boy’s hole.

Junhoe hadn’t been playing with his cock that much, mainly he was focused on the new sensations he was discovering with Jiwon.

“You wanna cum?”

“Yes daddy~” Junhoe moaned

Jiwon kept fucking, hard. Junhoe was surprised he was still as hard as he was, but knowing that Jiwon was fucking his load into him got him extremely hard and extremely turned on. Within a minute Junhoe was cumming, shooting his load all over his chest and onto his face.

Jiwon pulled out and laid down next to Junhoe, kissing him again.

“Hi ~” Jiwon whispered

Junhoe giggled and breathlessly replied “Hi ~” he take a deep breath in and let it out.

He’s safe here. The blankets are warm and he’s cocooned in the crook of Jiwon’s arm.

Junhoe worry that he’s happy enough to disappear. That he might somehow transform,

and lose this thing that he absolutely adores.

But maybe not tonight. Not today.

Someday.

For now, he let a slow breath out and took a deep one in. All is well once more.

While Junhoe peacefully asleep, Jiwon staring at him like it was the first time. He simply cannot get over how someone can be so perfect like this.

Jiwon slowly strokes Junhoe’s blonde hair. He thinks how many humans could look at Junhoe and touch him and hear him and connect with him, yet somehow Junhoe couldn’t love them. Maybe it’s all true, maybe Junhoe really chose him.

That is why he’s glad he didn’t. Because he could do this forever.

He cuddled Junhoe from behind and let the sleep take him away for a while. All is well once more.

-END-


End file.
